


What If?

by Grell_Grayson



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grell_Grayson/pseuds/Grell_Grayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the universe had a plan? What if that plan had something to do me? What if I walked out of the house one day? What if meet someone so perfect, when I leave the house that day? What if I traveled with him, because of it? What if we fell in love? What if my mad man and I stop traveling? What if that was the universe’s plan when it brought my from my other universe that day? This is how my what ifs started and finished, even if I don’t have all the answers I would like. I will go back to the day I thought it would be good to go outside for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

“Megan, why don’t you go outside? It’s just too nice out to let you stay inside watching your Doctor What.” My mom said as she walked into the room, as I was looking through my Doctor Who dvds. “Mum, its Doctor Who and I and 19 not 8.”

Ten minutes later I was walking out the door with all the Doctor Who stuff I had, that wasn’t a dvd, stuffed into my backpack. Mom had given me money to go to the mall or something normal. I then proceeded to walk to the mall that wasn’t to far. I pulled out my Ipod, and started playing the playlist that had Doctor Who music on it.

By the time ‘Hey There, Rose Tyler’ came on I was standing on the corner of our street in London, where there was a police box. It was strange it felt like someone was watching me, but hey, its london it wouldn’t surprise me. As I stood looking at the box, I asked myself, what if The Doctor was real? What if I just put on of the TARDIS keys I had on a necklace and hoped by magic the doors opened? What If dreams could come true? What if the universe granted my one wish that I ask for? I decided why not, and took off the keys. The Sixth Doctor era key would fit the lock right?

The door some how clicked open and I went inside and quietly closed the door behind me. I finally looked up to see a TARDIS console room. I looked up at the pilot’s chair to see the Eleventh Doctor sitting in it and he had his hands covering his face. I looked and saw that it was the first TARDIS Eleven could pilot without crashing into a back yard.

“I could come back later, if you would like.” His head snapped up to look at me as I stood in the doorway. He stood up and stalked over to me, while saying “Who are you and how did you get into my TARDIS?” “The real question is, why you -The Doctor King of Bow Ties- is moping around so much that he can’t even tell when he lands in another dimension?” He softened his gaze before answering, “I don’t know why you should care, you don’t even know me.” “Well Doctor I met you when I was 12. You never met me, but I have known you since your Ninth face, and I have followed you and most of your adventures, cried with you, laughed with you, saw the hopes and dreams you had for the universe, and I am sorry about the way things turn out.” He just stared at me as I took off my backpack, ran up and hugged him I felt him stiffen at the contact but he soon melted into it and I could hear him sniffling.

He eventually pulled out of the hug and looked down at me, for the first time I had a close up view of him. He had red rims around his eyes from crying, and he looked even skinnier than that which should be normal. “When was the last time you ate anything, Doctor?” I asked. He mumbled something and it was decided. “I am taking you out for lunch.” He just looked at me with a mixture of shock and surprise. He started to open his mouth to protest and I said “No, we are going back to my flat and we are having lunch. My mum should be gone for work by now.” I walked and picked up my backpack and turned back to him and motioned to the door and said, “Well, come on then.”

“Make yourself at home, and don’t break anything, ok.” He nodded as I walked back into the kitchen after I left my backpack on the sofa and he started to explore around the sitting room. I quickly looked for something to make lunch, and decided to make tea first. I it brought out with some jammy dodgers, and put it on the coffee table. He turned as I set it down and smiled a small smile. “I hope you like mac-n-cheese and chicken nuggets, but if you don’t its ok. You can look for something else.” I said, as I was bring out the plates and handed on to him. After a good three or four minutes, he asked, “What’s ‘Doctor Who’?” I froze and said “I tell you what If you eat something I will start the dvd, ok?” He just nodded and began to eat.

“In the 90s the BBC created a show called ‘Doctor Who’. That was fifty years ago, we just had the anniversary, there have been eleven Doctors since then. There were spin-offs for the show, The Sarah-Jane Adventures and Torchwood, but the show revolves around a man called The Doctor and his travels thru time and space.” He stared and I went to put in a dvd so I asked, “You can pick a dvd as long as its in front of these.” He pointed to a David Tennant era dvd. “Now, I will pick an episode.” I picked the runaway bride.

 


End file.
